


It was just sex.

by WhisperingMagpie



Series: Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulless Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8912746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingMagpie/pseuds/WhisperingMagpie
Summary: It felt...good. Or at least, it should.





	

**Author's Note:**

> @kansaskissedlips: The person who writes me soulless!Sam getting gently fucked and really getting off on it gets eternal glory and cookies, amen.

Sam gasped as two fingers pressed into him, causing him to tense up. It had been a long time since he’d let someone else take control, and he was incredibly tight, even though Dean had been working him open with one finger for a while already. He closed his eyes and bit down on his lip, only opening them when his brother’s hand caressed his flank.

“Hey. It’s okay, Sam. Relax. I’ll make this so good for you.”

He looked up, and saw Dean leaning over him, smiling as he worked his fingers into him. Sam just nodded slowly, taking a few deep breaths. His muscles slowly eased, allowing Dean to spread the lube inside him. It felt…good. At least, it should. It actually made him a bit nervous, because he wasn’t sure how to feel about this, emotionally. Dean’s fingers inside him gave him a physical reaction, but to Sam, it was just sex. Dean had told him it would help.

When a third finger pressed into him, Sam began to squirm, a soft whine escaping his lips. But then, Dean reached deeper and rubbed over something that burst a spark of heat inside him. His face flushed when he became aware of the embarrassingly loud moan had come from his own lips.

He heard Dean chuckling softly, but he was aware of nothing else but the pleasure that was ricocheting through him as Dean rubbed over that same spot again and again. It made him feel…almost feel something. Euphoria. And it was the happiest he’d been in a long time.

Then suddenly he was crying out, body arched up off the bed, hot, sticky come spilling on his stomach. Dean’s fingers inside him stilled, and slowly retreated. Sam took a moment to catch his breath before smiling up at Dean, lifting his head to look at him. “Wow…”

Dean grinned while he wiped his fingers on a towel. “See, told you it’d help. Feel better?”

Sam nodded quickly, though his gaze trailed down to the bulge in his brother’s jeans. “But you…you didn’t get off.”

Dean shook his head as he scooted closer to sit next to Sam, reaching out and running his fingers through his long hair, brushing it back so he could kiss his forehead. “Sshh, it’s fine. Just want you to feel better. We’ll work up to more next time.”


End file.
